fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FateAlbane/Jack of All Tropes - Big Iron 4
I abandon my humanity, Jilljil--------!!! ...Ah,-er, well, nevermind that. This will cover all tropes found in the 4th session of Big Iron. EDIT: Mostly done. Session 4 - "T-Pose to Impose Brutal Fatalities" * Or "JoAT - T-Poser's Depression Brutality (3/10)" - from Ino's PoV. * Or "The family that slays together, is also slayed to gather - IN HELL!" - from Elly's PoV. * "In which most people go edgy" - From Hope's PoV. Out of Focus - Billy wasn't around this time, Magnum missed the session intro but joined before it resumed. Much later and closer to the end, Ahuatzi and Magnum eventually left. Justified trope, because it was rather late for their players to keep up at the time. Super Weight - The party falls on the Super Tier, more specifically at 3. By comparison, War had most people well into Hyper Weight in 4. The main antagonist (now rumored to be the Plot Reaper) was powerful enough to enter Cosmic Tier 5 territory, being World Weight class. Jack of All Stats - Hope is this in the party, having the most balanced point distribution out of the team. This archetype is the one Ino comes closest to qualifying for - but while most of his stats are balanced, his intelligence stat is a flat 0. Glass Cannon - Magnum has extremely high (in fact, maxed out as of the moment) magical power. Conversely, her physical prowess is among the lowest of the group. Mighty Glacier - Just as Magnum has a maxed out MP, Hob has a maxed out Physicality (and a high Magical aptitude, too). As a result, he can consistently unleash devastating damage... But also has some of the lowest nimbility and accuracy out of the party. Critical Hit Class - Elly has been this so far - mainly relying on analysis to try and find openings that she or other party members may explore (via share) to optimize the chances of causing/maximizing damage in a single, decisive blow. However, she still suffers at close range due to a lack of reliable physical or evasive options. Lightning Bruiser - Ahuatzi has a very high physicality, being able to take and deal damage very well. And while his physicality isn't as high as Hob's, he compensates by having equally high nimbility - making him just as fast as he is strong in combat. Thus, the tradeoff being a lower Magical Prowess stat is more than acceptable. Never Sleep Again - Invoked, but ultimately subverted by several party members. Marty, Hob, Hope, Ino and Ahuatzi didn't get a wink of sleep by the end of the previous session after the events the party was put through. As a result, most of them had to get their share of sleep anyways. With Ahuatzi still being strong enough to keep the wagon going and those who did sleep keeping watch, they managed. Sleep Cute - Hope and Elly end up sleeping like this in the wagon. Fist of Rage - Hob frequently makes this trope happen while keeping his anger in check - as well as he can manage - outside of battle. And when he does go into battle, well... Corner of Woe - Happened other times, but worth mentioning that it was usually... Deconstructed and played for drama, of all things... By Dufresne. Skyward Scream - Hob does one of these around the time of the session's intro. Jump Scare - Hope's (rather natural, really) reaction to the sudden scream. Mostly parodied/played for laughs. Bad Dreams - Even though she's one of the sole two party members who did sleep during the night, Elly had "less than pleasant dreams, to put it lightly". It's part of what leads her to fall asleep again by Hope's side, later. My greatest Failure - Frequently evoked by Hob, in regards to his past trauma of having the people he knew in the mine exterminated by a Rogue Spirit. He wasn't as vocal or open about it before, but the fact that in his eyes he allowed it to happen again in the day before was more than enough: To open a scar that had barely even started to close. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry - Hob brings this trope to the table more than any other. He's usually an easygoing, maybe even carefree party member. But when his anger does get to him, he becomes a lot more... Well, refer to "He who fights monsters" later. Wise Beyond their Years - Ino's actions have some elements to them that carry the naivety or even learning innocence of a child but at the same time he frequently has a reasonable and serious outlook about the journey, making him as valuable to the team during situations as any other. Sometimes, he is ironically akin to a voice of reason - even without saying a word out loud. I should have been Better - Evoked by Ahuatzi as he tries to give Hob some ease on his thoughts about what the party experienced in Jill's hands, and Scarlet's death. Heroic Self-Deprecation - Elly has been prone to this earlier in the story. Though becoming less of a user of this trope as time passes, she still pulled one when she did a preemptive apology towards Hope. Despite trying to explain her reasons, Elly held herself responsible for Hope being involved with the party's situation - only because she was the one to call Hope to the party (what Elly also had to go through notwithstanding). Ultimately, she asks to be left alone for the moment despite the way she used to feel in days past. Heroic RRoD - Staying awake for the whole night after all the things the party had to go through in the previous day either pushed some (like Marty) straight into this the next day or sent others like Hope and Ino close to it. In Marty's case he outright passes out and needs Ahuatzi's help to carry him to the wagon. In Hope's case she was noted saying "it felt like forever" since she last got a good chance to sleep. The Night Owl - As explained above, for Hope it had been a long while since she had a good chance to sleep. This is because she actively seems to avoid sleeping at night at all. Justified trope, as it goes hand in hand with her fear of the dark. See Primal Fear, Properly Paranoid and Haunted Heroine in Session 2 for more. Catching some Z's - Magnum is seen snoring loudly while sleeping. Deep Sleep - The aforementioned party members get into this while the party is on the road. Justified since they weren't "just" physically but also emotionally exhausted. Hope, Ino, Magnum and Hob are woken up only after new enemies catch up to the party. Talking in your sleep - Played for laughs with Marty. Greater need than mine - Ahuatzi lets the others sleep and takes it upon himself to keep the wagon going, despite the fact that he too didn't have a chance to properly rest in the past night. He even says the words that fit this trope to Marty, pointing that he needs rest but also that the party needs to run. Thankfully, his strength and conditioning is enough to make the trope work for the best. Heartwarming Moments - Ahuatzi helping Hob keep his cool. Then, Hope, Ino and even Dufresne getting a pillow made for them so they could sleep more comfortably. Finally, Elly - who weaved the pillows - sleeping soundly by Hope's side. Extra points as this time she didn't get any nightmares. Averted in Marty's case, though. In the Hood /Black Cloak - The 7 members of the T-Cult that attack the party are seen wearing robes and hoods before they reveal their faces for the confrontation. Flight - This is how the Rogue Spirits followed the party this time around. Sort of funny though, since WoG says they were doing the usual pose even while flying. Stern Chase - The cultists fought this time around were likely just the start of what else may be coming the party's way after the Jill situation. Naturally on the run, the group outright avoids stopping at the closest city for the timebeing, labeling it too risky. They are found out and have to engage in battle, nonetheless. Chase Fight - Suggested in meta but ultimately subverted. Players consider to keep the wagon going and leaving the pursuers in the dust but the idea is soon discarded - given that they would probably counter, find a way to catch up, keep giving chase or blast the wagon from afar if left alone. Wake-Up Fighting - Not quite immediately and not played for laughs , but the sleeping party members have to wake-up and get into a fight for their lives as soon as they are up. Instant Waking Skills - While he doesn't wake up on his own, Ino displays some of these by launching himself out of the wagon at any moment to join the fray once he's woken up. Not a morning person - Downplayed trope, but still there for Hope. Contrary to Ino, she spends the first moments after being woken up getting out of a natural state of, well, being in a daze. She still gets ready for battle nicely, when needed. Just following orders - Double subverted. The party initially believes that these particular spirits are after them solely on orders from Jill. When Marty questions how long they've been following the party, one of the enemies first says she wasn't the one who (strictly speaking) commanded them to face the group. Then, says they were to give Marty a message at her behest anyways, before leaving them free to "go hunting". Fisticuff-Provoking Comment - "Courtesy" of Jill, and delivered to Marty through one of her servants. Attack Reflector - The combined might of the Seven Spirits pulls one of these against Marty. Blood from the mouth - Marty suffers from this as a result of falling victim to said mirror move . Good thing you can heal - As ether-scarred, the party also has this ... But this time around, it applied way more to the Rogue Spirits. They in particular got pretty much destroyed during the initial phase of the fight, but used their powers to regenerate nonetheless right as the real fight/second phase ensued. As long as their souls are in one piece, they can keep it going. Cycle of Revenge - One of the spirits wanted revenge against Magnum for contributing to the death of his brother, while Magnum in turn desired revenge for said spirits contributing to the death of her best friend Scarlet. There are some instances of the fight around this theme, and how much party members are aware of it (or even care/have any problem with it, regardless of being aware) is another matter entirely... Awesomeness by Analysis - Elly's modus operandi consists of using her intelligence to analyze the present situation and try to devise plans and courses of action accordingly. This extends to her fighting as well and is the main element in her method of doing battle: Finding flaws and weaknesses to be exploited. Ironically, this last bit sort of adds one more similarity to the "Not so different" counter between her and Jill... Divide and Conquer - The heroic variant of the trope is employed by the party to fight the opposing Rogue Spirits. Not quite by making them fight each other as much as it's breaking their formation, getting rid of the group or individual enemiesl then focus firing on the remaining ones. Passive-Agressive Kombat - Zig-zagged. At the same time the party is trading physical blows with the Rouge Spirits, both sides are also seen throwing several words of disdain, open defiance, sarcasm and even volleying insults. Meta fully acknowledged it. Elly outright lampshaded the all-out Snark to Snark Combat that is happening. Becomes up to Eleven when a particularly effective "The Reason You Suck" speech happens towards Dufresne and breaks him enough to lead to an untimely end... Volleying Insults - Played straight, but also for drama with Magnum and the Rogue Spirit that wanted revenge for their brother. As lack of luck would have it, Magnum had shot their brother amidst the party's escape from the cult last time. As a result, their soul was left wide open for David to finish them off. Empty Eyes - Elly had these while in battle. Combined with a mix of Psychotic Smirk and Cheshire Cat Grin, at that. It's more on the smirk side of the spectrum, though: Elly's slightly smiling, showing no teeth and definitely more on the psycho way of acting, at this point. Beware the Nice Ones - Magnum was introduced as one of the most easygoing party members at first, and she's still generally nice towards the party. But after Scarlet's death she has no sympathy whatsoever towards the enemies, and was at times showing a smile that was quite malicious, herself. Multi-Directional Barrage - Elly's Meltdown Web serves this purpose. Pre-Asskicking One-Liner - ...Oh, Magnum. Kamehame Hadoken - Magnum's Burning Heart Spark plays the beam variation straight. She puts her hands together and fires a devastating blast of energy/magical power at the enemies. Given the events of this session, it's also has an habit of obliterating the immediate surrounding landscape. It was used to blast away the scattered T-Posers all at once. Technicolor Fire - The aforementioned power is described as firing a large beam of multi-colored fire. It's also a shout-out/affectionate parody to Marisa Kirisame's signature spellcard, the Master Spark. Wide Eyes and Shrunken Irises - Ino's seemingly invoked reaction to the aforementioned laser of death. Disintegrator Ray - Magnum's magic outright vaporizes things in its path. Most enemies are engulfed by it and the very dirt on the ground they stood on ends up obliterated as well. Giving someone the pointer Finger - The one spirit who avoids Magnum's disintegrator Ray does this one before attempting his counter-attack. "Gotcha, Amigo." Paper Cutting - Magnum gets one of these as a result of her dodging the spirit's counter-attack. By a hair's breadth, at that. Anti-Air - Ino doesn't wait until the remaining enemy gets to the ground, and instead launches himself at him with his signature move to give a counter to his counter. It works. The Berserker/He who fights monsters - Hob has become this throughout most of - if not the whole - battle, openly admitting that he needs to release his rage somewhere. Said somewhere being "all of Jill's followers". His fighting also turned much more brutal than it used to be at first, like against the Chungus. He outright states he is embracing this side to himself in order to "fight fire with fire". Tempting Fate - A very funny meta example, in hindsight. Upon getting initially good rolls, Hob's player says SOLSTICE "is being merciful this time around". Later in the same session, Hob keeps being handed critical failures or getting struck by critical hits from his opponent at the worst possible moments. Cute and Psycho - Take one look at Elly in the session's intro and the first half of it, towards her travelling companions. Now take a look at her again, once the enemies show up. Yup, same person. Meta says a part of her did "die" alongside Scarlet back in the T-Junction city. Psycho Electro - Guess which element said cute and psycho character happens to use? ...She's naturally going into the psycho variation of the trope while in combat, though definitely with shades of the sadism being there as well. To what extent depends on Elly's current position in battle... Impaled with Extreme Prejudice - This is how Hob eliminates several of the Rogue Spirits at once by firmly stomping the ground and generating a crack that reveals various large and sharp, steel-colored spikes. The brutality of it when it tears apart the enemies is lampshaded by one of the targets later calling him Impaler. Nausea Dissonance - Ino gets visibly disgusted at the aftermath of the aforementioned attack. Hob, Magnum and Elly don't seem to give a fork about it... The first seems satisfied with the results, the second is hating them enough to not care and the third is... Well. See the trope below. Evil Feels Good/Blood Knight - Elly is seen gleefully (or eerily) smiling as the Rouge Spirits are torn to shreds more and more throughout the fight. Regardless of words said, and how she eventually notices it enough to try and censor herself about the thought... She knows it all too well that she can't lie to herself. Justified trope, though. Elly is initially so down in this trope that she doesn't even pay any mind to one of the spirits saying she sounds just like Jill, and just keeps picturing in what ways they may die next in her mind. The Dog bites Back - The Party bites Back. Mmm... Well... For the most part, but lets keep those instances for the yet to be added tropes, shall we? I call it "Vera" - Hope has named her revolver "Soul", and calls it by said name before taking action in battle. Mage Marksman - Hope, Marty and Magnum are this. Improbable Aiming Skills - Hope's manipulation achieves this by allowing her to freely manipulate the trajectory of her bullets or make them go even faster than usual. Light'em Up - Among other things, Hope has the ability to take existing light and focus it in condensed areas to blind an opponent. Revolvers are Just better - Hope's "Soul". Coup de Grâce - Zigzagged. First it's invoked (by pretty much every player present) in meta when it seems like there's only one wounded Rogue Spirit left in any condition to fight. Then, happens in-verse with Elly straight up telling Dufresne a cold "Murder it. Wipe that stain off the face of the world." and Magnum's "You dun f--- up now." ''Gets subverted by the spirits actually regenerating and starting a second phase for the fight. Then gets played straight at the end anyways, with the last survivor of the opposing group being finished off by Marty in a single shot (just as the party leaves the battlefield). Making a Splash - Dufresne attacks with a powerful beam of pressurized water at some point. Some other party members like Billy and Elly also have techniques that manipulate it. Grey and Gray Morality - Invoked by one of the spirits (their spokesperson), lampshading the ways the party destroyed them while laughing about it and calling the party members monsters as well. Answers from the party were quite varied. Going from: "You try to kill us, we kill you."by Magnum. Fully accepting the label in Hob's case. Calling them out on hypocrisy for following the person who caused the situation (while also accusing the party who was, regardless, acting in self-defense/striking back), in Elly's case. Dufresne does not care as he's been called that before. Eventually, it's claimed that the morals they speak of sound simply empty given what they do and what they are. When the hypocritical statement is thrown back, Elly simply retorts that excuses should be dropped "if we are among monsters" . Shut Up, Hannibal - Sounding oddly poetic, the above discussion finally gets on its way to ending with a shared "Shut Up" as the final answer given by Marty. Not long before, Elly herself had said "Shut up, corpses." marking this as the first time in the entire story that they actually agreed on something. Bottomless Magazines - Averted for Marty. He is seen properly reloading his gun whenever necessary. Dash Attack/Foe-Tossing Charge - The Rogue Spirits do this as they rush forth against the party for the fight's 2nd phase, dividing the party as well - with one on one matches happening all at once. Teeth-Clenched Teamwork - Though the party has its ''many differences and particular viewpoints both in and (perhaps especially) out of battle, they still make an effort to work together whenever the situation calls for it. Well, for the most part I suppose... Irony - After frequently throwing fire magic at the Rouge Spirits, Magnum gets counter-attacked by being bathed in flames , herself. Even gets lampshaded by her player in meta. Affably Evil - Some of the Rouge Spirits fought this time around display characteristics of this trope. Some of them are seemingly trying to even give party members some epiphany therapy (like Hob's or Duf's opponent, albeit the latter ends up having to apply something akin to a mercy kill instead). Others still get to the point of openly accepting their deaths, commending the party or willingly allowing their souls to disappear as they dissolve to the abyss . Misery Builds Character - Played straight by some characters as they get better with time, zigzagged by others as it makes them better people in some fronts while also worse in others - that is human, after all. Ultimately evoked by Rick while he deconstructs Dufresne's character in relation to this (or rather, an inherent inability to cope with this trope, which became simply self-destructing to the point where it led to his death). Rick himself evokes and explains that he had gone through much of this. Heroic Second Wind - Marty embodied the trope this time around, no questions asked. After being seemingly taken out by his own reflected shot, he regenerates enough to rejoin the battle and proceeds to defeat his own opponent almost immediately. Right after that, he figures out and reveals to the party the secret to the immortality of their enemies. If that wasn't enough, he is also the one to finish off both Hob's troublesome opponent and Rick - finally putting an end to the battle. Bullet Catch - Marty's personal answer (with a level in badass taken), when his designated opponent tries to pull one last counter-attack against him . Oh Crap - The Rogue's spirit initial reaction to the above situation. "Facing the Bullets" One-Liner - A very literal case of this for Marty's opponent, moments away from him emerging victorious from their fight. Sword Over Head - Of the Gun variation. "You wouldn't shoot me" almost gets evoked in this situation too, but gets subverted V E R Y hard as Marty stops for a few moments... Only to end up shooting anyways. If his reaction is anything to go by, the hesitation came from something he saw in her soul. Anti-Love Song - "You give love a bad name" gets referenced in meta as Marty shoots, specifically because of the memetic "Shot through the heart, and you're to blame!" verse. "Woah ~ You're a loaded gun!" Reference Overdosed - There were a lot of shout-outs this time around. Some to Touhou from Magnum, one to Castlevania SotN when the Rogue Spirit says "Enough Talk!" and meta goes "Have at you!", some from Jojo by Hob (like speaking "Jo" repeatedly in his sleep), an unintended one to Soul Eater with Hope's revolver, and finally to Higurashi/Umineko by Elly. Oh! And Kara no Kyoukai, too (what with meta saying she's looking like "bootleg Asagami Fujino"). Elly even quotes Buccellati's speech to Pesci before finishing off her enemy. And let's not even get started with the Chungus... Make them Rot - Elly's Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust ability does this. Doubles up with Death by Irony as it ends up killing in a very similar way to what the Rouge Spirits do, albeit through a whole different method. Up to Eleven as the soul is corroded and crumbles away as well if exposed to it. Deader than Dead - The only way to kill a Rogue Spirit is to get rid of both their bodies and souls. If one simply kills their body they regenerate and return to life. The party achieves this through different methods, like Magnum keeping her laser going even after the target's body has been obliterated so the soul gets destroyed as well, Elly's stuff above, Marty blasting the body then the soul shortly after and so on. Visible Sigh - Ino does something close to this when he misses his target and gets mocked by his opponent for it. Epic Fail - Hob had much higher stats than his opponent for the most part and was expected to get a relatively sound win against her given his immense physicality. However, a combination of bad rolls at the worst possible moments make it so his assaults keep failing badly. Even after delivering otherwise powerful speeches. His assaults give less than spectacular results, his opponent starts outskilling. Even though scratch damage is all she could cause gameplay wise, he couldn't seem to hit her at all. By the end of the day even the worst happens to him , and Marty is the one who ends up finishing the job. Theme music Power-Up - Hob's opponent gets Burning Colosseum playing for her as all of the above happens. Lampshaded by Hob's player. How do I shot web? - Played straight with Hope's reaction to the whole "hit them in the soul" matter. Justified because, even though the party had witnessed Marty do it, Ether-Scarred haven't learned that much about the ways of magic to begin with. She even lampshades the trope. Gun Twirling - Hope does this upon succeeding in hitting the Rogue Spirit she's fighting. Prepare to Die - Dufresne pulls this trope against Rick, after saying... A bunch of other things to him, too. Gets utterly deconstructed when Dufresne is the one who ends up broken by the opponent's words and losing his life, instead. "The Reason you Suck" Speech - Way too many of these happened from one side to another for me to mention any in particular. ...However, I will immediately go back in that and mention that the one Dufresne got from Rick had the most repercussion - being ultimately compared to "an emotional crit" on the character. Powerful Pick - Hob wields his Pickaxe in battle. Not so different - Returns with a vengeance for Jill and Elly this time around. Is also present for Marty and his father. Disappointed in you - Rick's eventual reaction to Dufresne's way of acting (not that long before the worst happens). As the narrative puts it: Punched across the Room - Dufresne gets this while trying to make another barrier between him and his opponent. He's "smacked into next week" and outright sent spinning into the air. Dark and Troubled Past - Rick's wife died to an incurable disease (at the time this story takes place). He suffered the loss but moved on with his son - eventually, he too died and was apparently left with no option but to become a Rogue Spirit as well (a condition he dismisses as "being forced to turn into a man-eating thing" ) just to be able to support said son enough for him to stand on his own. Tiger by the Tail - Invoked by Hob's opponent as her reason for assisting and following Jill's orders, as well as taking part in the cruel events in T-Junction. The way she presented the situation, had she not acted the way she did, her family would pay the consequences for the trangression. Said family being the other Rouge Spirits she was fighting together with. WoG says a bunch of Rouge Spirits out there qualify for this trope, one way or another. Let's You and Him Fight - Sort of what all the fighting this time around ultimately is. The main party is being chased and has to fight for their lives... While members of the attacking group are under the aforementioned circumstances. Giving up meant death for either side, and though how justified or not either side was... By the end of the day, Jill is still the one to blame most. Friendship Denial - Dufresne does this towards the whole party, on the basis that "they didn't care about him and never decided to come help". It doesn't sit well with said party members, given that they were each fighting for their lives as well as the survival of the whole group even while he dared make this claim. Not to mention that before this, others did try to approach him sometimes or were supportive/understanding... Even though they had traumas and hardships of their own to deal with. No Range Like Point-Blank Range - How Hob's opponent finally meets her end at Marty's hands. Reduced to Dust - Such is Dufresne's end. "I Can't Look!" Gesture - Despite being still under some shades of her psycho side, Elly can *not* bring herself to look as the former companion is reduced to dust. Saying no words about it, she eventually goes silent and shifts her focus back to battle. Wangst - Part of Rick's aforementioned speech accuses Dufresne of this. Given how the in-verse discussion develops, it actually becomes justified for the trope to have been invoked... Trauma Conga Line - Lampshaded by Rick along with the Misery Poker . Most of Elly's life delivered this to her in spades. And while her backstory still isn't quite as traumatic as someone like Ahuatzi, they and other party members had enough of this to make the above complaints from Dufresne sound... Far less than convincing by comparison, given that despite it all, they are still trying to move on in their own ways. Shoryuken - A powerful uppercut is how Ino finishes off his opponent's body. His opponent takes the blow on purpose and allows himself to fade away. Was it really worth it? - Ino and Hope are left with this aftertaste in their mouth. Hope even lampshades it. On the other hand, some other party members either don't care, feel justified in it or outright satisfaction. Heel Realization - Happens to Elly twice. First when she considers the words about "sounding like Jill". And again, when she censors herself for being among those who would think "Yes" as the answer to the above question... Inevitably coming to realize it's how she feels anyways. Cessation of Existence - The ultimate fate of these Rogue Spirits as their souls dissolve into the abyss. Necessarily Evil - Elly is not quite this trope (other than the aforementioned Cute and Psycho, she has been developing more shades of an odd mix of this with a certain other trope), but she did invoke it in advance: "Humans make excuses. Words from corpses who just missed their graves... Bear no weight. And it's not like I care either way. If I do become a monster to kill you all... It's you who made me that. So it's what I like to call '''Poetic Justice.'"'' Hob himself makes a speech regarding this. Heel-Face Door-Slam - This is what the Rogue Spirits get from the party (especially Hob, Elly, Magnum and Marty). Justified trope: The events with Jill, Scarlet's death and all that the party was put through in the T-Cult's hands had happened literally in the day before. Not to mention that they originally pursued and approached the party by being antagonistic and attacking them, to begin with... Why won't you Die? - Hob does the "Die already!" variation towards his opponent's unexpected tenacity. Evil me scares Me - Part of Elly's reaction to the "psycho" end in the "Cute and Psycho" behaviour that has been growing on her is this. Extreme Mêlée Revenge - Delivered by the party to varying extents. Magnum, Elly and Hob are very much aware of it as it's done. Marty has an almost "professional" approach to it. Hope and Ino are eventually simply reluctant about it all. Lampshaded by some of the spirits every now and then. Evoked by Dufresne as he makes a speech against Rick but ironically subverted, as Rick maintains an edge in combat and words, leading to... Well, see below. Mercy Kill - Dufresne's death borders on this for... Complicated reasons for the character that are best not spoken of nor exemplified/described. Definitely leaving it at that. Take up my Sword /Tragic Keepsake - Despite everything when all was said and done, Ino took Dufresne's gun as a memento of him. It echoes how Magnum kept Scarlet's attire after she was gone. Title Drop - At the very end of the session. Bond One-Liner - "Consign it back to whatever hell it crawled out from." is something Elly says right after all the spirits are eliminated. I'm having Soul Pains - Invoked by Hob, who is left with his head hurting after all the situation with his opponent's words, the memories of his own past and the whole aftermath of him being in a berserker state in battle. Downplayed trope, though - the pain is there but it doesn't hurt him anywhere near *that* badly. Category:Blog posts